


Family

by Halegirl06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure!Derek, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Worried!Stiles, like really im warning you, mentioned self-lubrication, mpreg!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halegirl06/pseuds/Halegirl06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was sick, and he wouldn't tell Stiles anything. So, of course, he pries.</p><p>But wait, is Derek serious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Stiles wasn't worried about Derek. Nope, not at all. It didn't scare the living daylights out of him that he was so sick these past few days - pfft.

(Read: He wanted to hold Derek and remove him from the rest of the world for safety.)

Really, he couldn't help but be worried. Werewolves don't get sick, and right now, Derek seemed _pretty_ sick! He was throwing up, couldn't keep anything down, was always tired.. Stiles was thinking the stomach flu, but he's not supposed to get sick! He keeps insisting that they should go to Deaton, but of course, his pride was first.

"I'm fine, Stiles." _Wha - you're_ sick! _It's not good!_

"I know what's going on with me." _Well then what is it?_

"It's not important." _Yes it is!_

"If you speak to me one more time about it, I'm going to rip your throat out, Stiles."

Pretty much the epitome of most of their conversations this past week.

No one in the pack would tell him anything, either. That or they just didn't know. Liam, the sweet puppy, however, had said that he'd started to smell different. And that was about it, before Scott gave him a look. And really, if it wasn't so important, why did everyone in the pack know about it, except him? Well, apparently Lydia and Kira didn't know, but you never know with those two.

And then exactly one and a half weeks later, Stiles snapped. Derek had just finished throwing up into the toilet bowl, (at three in the morning, mind you), and was brushing his teeth, Stiles standing in the doorway. Once Derek caught his eyes through the mirror, he sighed.

"I'm fine, Stiles," he said, turning around. _Here we go again._

"Derek, I'm really not in the mood to hear that right now," Stiles said. "I'm getting tired of this; why can't you just tell me what's going on so I can help?" he asked, perturbed. Derek avoided his eyes.

"Because it isn't important."

Okay, no. "Derek, I swear, if I hear those words out of your mouth one more time - "

"I'm pregnant."

" - I'll - wait what?" Come again?

Derek huffed in annoyance, then repeated himself, "I'm pregnant, Stiles," he said. Stiles blinked.

"With a baby?"

"No, with a sour patch kid. Yes, with a baby!" An eye roll. Really?

"My kid?"

Derek scoffed. "Yes, your kid, you idiot! It's not that hard to understand," he exclaimed. Stiles did a double-take.

"You're pregnant?" Incredulity. I mean, he knew betas could get pregnant, but..

"Oh, my God."

Stiles was silent for a long while, speechless, while Derek just stood in front of him, arms crossed across his chest. He looked aggravated, but after so many years together, (four, to be exact), Stiles could tell he felt quite vulnerable. Finally, Stiles sighed, looking at his boyfriend.

"Derek, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, frustrated yet fond as he pulled him in, resting his chin on the top of Derek's head. Stiles felt him shrug half-heartedly, uncrossing his arms to wrap them around Stiles, silently seeking comfort. Stiles kissed the top of his head. "Do you know how far you are?" he asked gently.

"Almost three months," Derek said, almost inaudible.

"How long have you known?"

"Almost two months."

Stiles pulled back. "And you didn't think to tell me until now? At three in the morning?" he asked, chuckling softly. Derek bit his lip.

"I didn't know how," he said. Stiles sighed.

"Don't you know you can tell me anything?" he asked, cupping Derek's cheek. Derek looked down. "You know I love you," he added.

"Yeah, but.. A baby? Stiles, we're barely twenty! How was I supposed to know if you'd be willing to raise this child with me?"

Stiles leaned in giving Derek a short but chaste kiss, before resting his forehead against the werewolf's. "You took this long to tell me because you were afraid I'd convince you to get an abortion?" he asked softly, looking into his eyes.

Another shrug. "I guess." He broke the gaze again.

"Hey, don't do that," Stiles said, "Look at me." He lifted his chin up, then gave Derek another peck on the lips. Once he had complied, Stiles started talking. "Derek Hale, I love you more than anything else in the world. I would do absolutely _anything_ for you, and I will never, _ever_ leave you," he said. "We are going to raise this baby, together, okay? 'Cause this little guy is going to rely on us for the next eighteen years of our lives, and you aren't going to do that alone, got it?" Derek nodded. "No, say it. Tell me."

"I've got it. I believe you," Derek said. Stiles smiled.

"Do you need anything before we go back to bed?" he asked. Derek shook his head, so Stiles turned off the bathroom light, and climbed back into bed, his mate trailing behind him.

After a few minutes of silence, Derek spoke up. "Stiles?" he asked, quiet.

"Mm?"

Derek hesitated. "Why do you love me?" Stiles opened his eyes, then looked down at Derek, who was laying on his chest.

"Really?" he asked, concerned. After all these years, he still wasn't sure?

"I - nevermind, no."

Stiles shifted so he was sitting up, Derek still resting against his chest, practically on his lap. "No, do you really not know?" He felt more than saw Derek shake his head. "Well, there are a lot of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, for starters I love your eyes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And I love your smile. _Really_ love your dimples. Oh! And how you're secretly innocent as fuck. And sensitive. It makes me feel like I need to protect _you_ for once, and I love that. I love the way your nose scrunches up when you don't like something, and those looks you give me when I'm being really idiotic. I love how you can say my name with so much emotion, and how passionate you are about the pack, and how much you love them, even though you probably won't admit it.

"I love your height, because it's perfect for cuddling and hugging, and I love how you kiss. I love your lips; they feel like they perfectly fit mine. I also love how you could kick my ass any day, but you always let me win when we spar, just because you'd rather me be over you, and not the other way around. I love how you beat stereotypes, and like to be taken care of, even though you can take care of yourself.

"I love your beauty, even though you're somehow insecure about it. Seriously, you're sex on legs - but I like how you value _actual_ relationships, and how hard it is for you to trust someone, but when you do, you're the most trustworthy person ever. I love your laugh, and I live for the moments when it's _me_ that gets you to laugh, whether it's an awful joke, or I'm just tickling you, because you're secretly ticklish.

"I love when you're happy, because your smile lights up the room, but I hate when you're upset, because it makes me upset, and I'm no help if I'm upset. I love how protective you can be, and how well you take care of those around you, even if they don't realize it.

"But most importantly, I love _you._ I love everything about you, and the fact that you are willing to carry this baby to full term makes me love you even more, which I thought was impossible. I love how I'm positive that you'll be an amazing parent, and how you're willing to go through with this pregnancy - it amazes me, especially because I know you know what's to come; the mood swings, the belly, the cravings, the sore back and ankles. You're already dealing with the sickness, and it makes me remember how strong you are, and how much I love you for it."

Derek had stayed silent throughout Stiles' speech. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was pretty close to crying. If anyone did find out, of course, it was the hormones at fault.

Honestly, what had he done to deserve Stiles? Such an amazing man was taking on all of his baggage, all of his insecurities, and all of his problems like a champ.

"Derek?" Stiles called softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "You okay, baby?" he asked.

Derek swallowed, then squeezed closer to Stiles, burying his head in his neck. "I love you," he said, "So much."

"I love you too," Stiles smiled, then used two fingers to tilt Derek's chin up, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He gently pried Derek's lips open with his own, sweeping his tongue into his sweet mouth, caressing his tongue. Derek sighed in content, raising a hand to thread through Stiles' hair, pressing closer to his boyfriend.

Stiles pushed forward against Derek, pressing his back into the mattress as he continued the soft assault on his mouth. He ran his hands down Derek's sides, until they came to a stop at the top of his pajama pants, before slipping inside to rest on his bum. He squeezed lightly, earning a moan from him as he kissed down his neck, nibbling gently. His hands drifted to his hole, resting his fingertips against it. Derek panted, gripping Stiles' bare shoulder tightly at the intoxicating sensation as he felt himself grow hard, and wet, in arousal.

Stiles retracted his hands, before tugging off Derek's shirt, along with his sweatpants and boxers. He tugged down his own, before leaning back in to continue kissing Derek. His hands rested once again on his bare ass, and he gently probed at Derek's hole with one finger before slipping all the way into the warm, wet heat that was so completely Derek. Stiles pumped in and out, resting his forehead against Derek's as he relished in the moans and groans that he caused.

After a moment, Stiles lifted one of Derek's legs, prompting him to spread them so that Stiles could rest in between, and get better access to his hole. He added a second finger, gripping one of Derek's legs as he pumped agonizingly slow, before adding one more finger. Derek felt so full, yet so empty, at the same time.

Only a few moments later, Derek grew impatient. He whined, pushing back against Stiles to try and receive more friction. Stiles shushed him, but pulled out his fingers, making Derek groan at the loss as Stiles gripped his other leg, throwing it over his shoulder. Stiles held Derek's hips still, and finally, _finally,_ thrusted into Derek's heat, filling him up to the very core.

Stiles went soft and slow, passionately kissing Derek as he thrusted in and out of him. Neither lasted long, Derek climaxing first, untouched, with a loud cry. Stiles followed soon after, groaning as Derek clenched tightly around him.

Sated, Derek went practically limp, whimpering when Stiles slowly slid out of him, lying down next to him and pulling the pregnant wolf into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing Derek's forehead.

"You know I am," he chuckled, opening his bright green eyes to look at Stiles. "I love you," he said, smiling.

"I love you too, Derek," Stiles said. He then moved his hand to rest against Derek's stomach, softly caressing, his other hand resting underneath Derek's head. "And I love you, too," he said, addressing his stomach.

And Derek kissed Stiles, smiling brightly. His little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Enjoyed the story? Buy me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/readwritecomplain


End file.
